1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions relate to apparatuses for treating sleep apnoea. For example, the present inventions can provide a nasal positive airway pressure device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obstructive Sleep Apnoea (OSA) is a sleep disorder that affects up to at least 5% of the population in which muscles that normally hold the airway open relax and ultimately collapse, sealing the airway. The sleep pattern of an OSA sufferer is characterised by repeated sequences of snoring, breathing difficulty, lack of breathing, waking with a start and then returning to sleep. Often the sufferer is unaware of this pattern occurring. Sufferers of OSA usually experience daytime drowsiness and irritability due to a lack of good continuous sleep.
In an effort to treat OSA sufferers, a technique known as Continuous Positive Airway Pressure (CPAP) was devised. A CPAP device consists of a gases supply (or blower) with a conduit connected to supply pressurised gases to a patient, usually through a nasal mask. The pressurised air supplied to the patient effectively assists the muscles to keep the patient's airway open, eliminating the typical OSA sleep pattern.
The procedure for administering CPAP treatment has been well documented in both the technical and patent literature. Briefly stated, CPAP treatment acts as a pneumatic splint of the airway by the provision of a positive pressure, usually in the range 4 to 20 cm H.sub.2O. The air is supplied to the airway by a motor driven blower whose outlet passes via an air delivery hose to a nose (or nose and/or mouth) mask sealingly engaged to a patient's face by means of a harness or other headgear. An exhaust port is provided in the delivery tube proximate to the mask. More sophisticated forms of positive airway pressure devices, such as bi-level devices and auto-titrating devices, are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,802 of Respironics, Inc. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,995 of Rescare Limited, respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,852 of Airways Ltd, Inc. discloses a nasal positive airway pressure device that has a pair of nasal members each having a cannula tip to be inserted into the nares of the patient. Each cannula is tapered from a substantially circular cross-section outside the patient's nostril to a substantially oval cross-section at the tip inserted into the nostril. An inflatable cuff surrounds each cannula with the interior space of the cuff communicating with the lumen of the cannula through at least one aperture in the sidewall of the cannula. The nasal members are connected to one or more flexible hoses that, in turn, are connected to a source of positive air pressure. In use, positive air pressure is supplied to each cannula tip through the air hoses and nasal members. The positive air pressure inflates the cuffs to hold the nasal members in place and to effect treatment. The nasal device of U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,852 is attached to headgear that is located about a patient's head; this headgear could be considered by many patients as cumbersome and uncomfortable.
Conventional nasal masks used for administrating CPAP treatment are also considered uncomfortable and cumbersome, and prior art nasal masks and the like are noisy (due to air leaks). These disadvantages in many cases are a formidable obstacle to patient acceptance of such treatment. Therefore, a substantial number of patients either cannot tolerate treatment or choose to forego treatment. It is believed a substantial number of such patients could benefit from a nasal positive airway pressure apparatus that is more convenient to use and comfortable to wear, thereby resulting in increased treatment compliance.
As oxygen is supplied as a dry gas it is well known in the art to either heat and/or humidify gases before delivering them for breathing by a patient. In particular when delivering oxygen, or oxygen or air mixture, it has proven beneficial to humidify the gases first. In WO01/41854 of Vapotherm, Inc. a system is disclosed that allows the delivery of humidified oxygen through a nasal cannula. This system uses a narrow bore conduit and nasal cannula with a high resistance to gas flows, thereby requiring the oxygen be of a high pressure. Air, as well as oxygen can also be passed down the conduit and nasal cannula and it too must be of a high pressure. This system allows the delivery of high flows of oxygen enriched air to the patient, but is limited in the flows achievable due to the narrow bore of the cannula resulting in high resistance gas flow and excessive velocity and noise upon exiting the cannula. Furthermore, the narrowness of the nasal cannula in this system allows easy expiration of gases between the prongs and nares and therefore does not create any positive airway pressure.
Innomed Technologies, Inc. manufactures a nasal cannula device called the NASALAIRE™. In this device air or oxygen travels down a wide bore conduit to nasal cannula. The NASALAIRE™ creates a physical seal between the nares and itself, and relies on the absence of leaks around itself and the nares to deliver pressure supplied by a continuous positive airway pressure (CPAP) blower to the airway of the wearer.